Secret Loves
by MissWendyWatson
Summary: Draco falls in love unexpectedly one year at Hogwarts. Is Tawny the one he is meant to be with or will Harry Potter get in the way?


It was a rainy summers day in Muggle London when 16 year old Tawny Lauden carried her luggage through the barrier between Station 9 and 10. "Hogwarts at last," she whispered with a smile as she saw the scarlet Hogwarts train.

"Hey," a male voice said, hugging her from behind.

"Oh, hey Harry," she said, giving one of her best friends a kiss on the cheek. "Seen anyone else?" she asked, looking around.

"Yeah Hermione and Ron are already on the train, making out probably," he said with a smile.

"Oh have you seen..." she broke off with a slight blush, glad no one else was around. Only Harry knew about her secret boyfriend.

"Nope haven't seen him, maybe you'll see him on the train," he said as they boarded.

"I wouldn't be able to talk to him until we got to school anyway. We just wanna keep it quiet, cause, well you know," she said with a shrug.

"Yeah. Come on, Hermione, Ron, you, and I have our own compartment cause Hermione's a prefect this year," he said opening a door. When they saw Herimone and Ron, they were, as Harry predicted, engaged in a heavy makeout session. "Will you guys save it until you're alone," he groaned, sitting down.

"We were alone until you two came along," Ron said, giving Tawny a hug. "Hey." She smiled then hugged Herimone. They began to talk and as time passed Ron noticed that Harry was staring at Tawny. "If you like her tell her," he whispered.

"I can't she's taken," he said with a sigh.

"WHAT? Who?" he asked, wondering why he was the last to know everything.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything. The only reason I know is I saw them kissing at the end of last term and asked her about it."

"Tell me. I promise I won't say anything. At least tell me what house he's in," he said when Harry shook his head no.

"Fine but you can't even tell Herimone ok."

"I won't I promise."

"Slytherin," was the only word he could force out.

"Please tell me it isn't Malfoy, please tell me it isn't that ass." When Harry didn't answer, Ron sighed, "Its him huh, damn what does she see in him?"

"I don't know can we just drop it and talk about something else?"

"Sure," he said and they started discussing the Quidditch World Cup which England had won.

Meanwhile...

"Harry's staring at you again. I think he likes you," Herimone said, nudging Tawny. "You should go out with him, you guys would make a cute couple."

"I can't," Tawny said quietly.

"Why not? Is there someone else?"

"Actually yes but I'm not saying who," she said, turning her gaze to the window.

"Tell me I promise I won't say anything and if he's in a different house I could help ya meet him secretly," she said, her eyes begging.

"Yeah he's in a different house. I'll give ya his initials and you get one guess ok."

"Ok."

"D.M." she said quietly.

"Malfoy? WTF do you see in him. He thinks he's better than everyone else. Plus his father's a death-eater."

"But Draco's not. Herimone you don't know the Draco I know. Sure he appears arrogant to those who don't know him, but on the inside he's got a heart of gold. Please just trust me," she pleaded as she absent mindedly twisted the ring on her finger.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, looking at the silver dragon with a star shaped emerald for an eye.

"Draco gave it to me the last time I saw him."

"Which was?"

"The last day of the term," she said quietly as her mind drifted back to the last time she had been in her lovers arms...

"Well the years over," Draco said, pulling Tawny close as they snuck into the astronomy tower.

"Yeah. I just can't believe I'm not gonna see you for two months. I- I'm really gonna miss you," she said, looking up at him.

"I'm gonna miss you too. Uh I bought you this," he said slipping the ring on her finger. "Its a promise ring, and I promise that nothing will change over the summer when we get back next year I'll love you as much as I do now, if not more," he said as she slipped her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately and the next thing they knew they were laying in the floor with Draco on top of Tawny.

"Draco," she whispered, looking up at him.

"Yeah baby?" he asked before dropping his mouth to her neck and covering it with kisses.

"I know every time you've tried to do this I've said no, but this time I'm saying yes. I want you Dracy." He stared down into her eyes and finally nodded.

"If you're sure. You know its gonna hurt right," he asked, not wanting to cause her any pain.

"I know, but I also know that pleasure will follow the pain. Make love to me, please," she said as he began to strip.

"My pleasure," he said with his trademark smirk. He undressed her then lowered his body to hers...

Tawny was jerked out of her daydream by the sound of Draco's voice, he was teasing Harry, Ron and Herimone as always. "So Potty where's your girlfriend? Oh that's right Cho dumped you didn't she. Wise decision on her part. As for Mudblood and Weasel when's the wedding so I can crash?" he sneered as Tawny watched silently.

"You would think after 5 years you could come up with new insults Malfoy," Harry shot back as Tawny tried to hold back a laugh. Draco's head turned her direction and her smirked appreciatively at what she was wearing, a pair of tight jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt.

"Ya got to admit he's right," she said laughing at the look on Draco's face. He gave her a meet me tonight look before turning around and going out the door.

"Get lost," he muttered to Goyle and Crabbe who were behind him. He went into his compartment and was deep in thought when a pair of arms wrapped around him. He opened his eyes expecting to see Tawny but when he saw Pansy Parkinson he sneered in disgust. "What the hell do you want?" he asked pushing her away.

"To see my boyfriend," she said, acting hurt.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your boyfriend I never have been and I never will be," he said as the train slowed to a stop.

"You know you want me Draco Luciuis Malfoy," she said as he left the compartment.

A FEW HOURS LATER

After the sorting, Tawny was staring into space when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up into a pair of emerald eyes. "You're staring," Harry teased as he followed her gaze to the Slytherin table.

"I can't help it, he's so incredibly sexy," she whispered as Harry laughed.

"Trust me, 90% of the guys in this school and probably even some of the girls think the same of you. You know you're one of the prettiest girls here," he said as he saw Cho across the room.

"Whatever. Uh did you tell Ron about me and Draco cause he keeps giving me weird looks."

"Yeah, he was practically begging, sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Its ok, I told Herimone, she was begging too," she said as she noticed a first year boy staring at her.

"See what I mean?" Harry teased. She laughed and started to stand up.

"Hey 'Mione, what the password?" she asked.

"Its Sirius Black. Don't ask Harry picked it. I'll be up later I have to talk to Dumbledore take the first years up for me," she asked Tawny and Ron.

"Sure, see ya later," Ron said kissing Herimone softly.

"Hey I wanna talk to you. Harry told you about Draco and me right?" she asked Ron.

"Yeah but I won't tell anyone, Harry won't even let me tell Herimone, and I can't keep secrets from her."

"Its ok, she knows I told her, just don't tell ANYONE ok."

"No problem. Sirius Black," he said as they reached the portrait hole.

"Its weird without your brothers here, I'm gonna miss the Duo of Horror," she said with a laugh as she flopped down in one of the chairs.

"Are you meeting Malfoy tonight?" Harry asked as he sat down beside Tawny.

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"When and where?" he asked.

"Midnight and none of your business," she said punching him lightly.

"Ohh secret locations, lets see how secret it stays with this," he said pulling out the Marauders map.

"You're no fun. Please Harry for me don't," she asked softly.

"Ok, I'll behave," he said putting it away, aware that some first years were staring and pointing at him. "Damn I hate first years," he muttered softly.

"Its what you get for being the boy-who-lived," she teased with a yawn. "I'm never gonna make it until midnight I'm exhausted," she said laying her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll wake ya up later," he said as she got comfortable.

"Kay. Uh can I ask ya a question?" she asked as she looked up into his emerald green eyes.

"Sure."

"Have you heard from Sirius lately? I know you must hate not being able to live with him," she said softly. "Uh you know my parents knew yours and they said you could stay with us this summer," she said looking up at him.

"Sure. Anything's better than the Dursley's, but I'm hoping Snuffles gets cleared by then," he said with a sigh.

"Me to," she said, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

ABOUT 11:30

"Tawny, wake up," Harry whispered, shaking her lightly.

"Go away I'm tired," she muttered, swatting his hand away.

"Tawny Elizabeth, wake up its 11:30," he said with a sigh. "Time to meet Draco," he said as her eyes fluttered open.

"Shit. Can I use your cloak? I don't wanna get caught by Filch," sh said with a yawn.

"Sure," he said, handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said kissing his cheek.


End file.
